dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Brightspark
|name4 = First Impact }} /Far-Ranged) Type: 8837% Skill ATK on all enemies (Cooldown: 14.5 sec) Debuff: Casts 2 Extreme Coldness Marks. * Effects of Extreme Coldness Mark: Decreases enemy ATK Speed by 8% and cooldown speed by 8% (excluding Boss types, 2nd-phase, for 9.6 sec, stacks up to 8 times). |activeskill2 = Frost Explosion |aEffect2 = ( /Far-Ranged) Type: 9839% Skill ATK on all enemies (Cooldown: 17.3 sec). Specialty 1: Stuns (2nd-phase, for 5.5 sec) Specialty 2: Blows up Extreme Coldness Mark, inflicts 27210% damage per mark. Specialty 3: Resets skill cooldowns. |activeskill3 = Crying Soul |aEffect3 = ( /Far-Ranged) Type: 9110% Skill ATK on all enemies (Cooldown: 20.9 sec). Debuff 1: Casts 2 Extreme Coldness Marks. Debuff 2: lnﬂicts 9240% additional damage every second (2nd-phase, for 8.4 sec). Debuff 3: Blocks normal attacks and active skills, prevents heal and revive (excluding Boss types, 2nd-phase, for 8.4 sec). Specialty 1: Ignores up to 2nd-phase immunities and EVA to absorb enemy buffs. Specialty 2: Recover your HP by 42% of damage inflicted. |passive1 = Frost Armor |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Personal Passive: Increases Magic ATK by 4351%, AoE ATK by 5464%, Ranged ATK by 6454%, and STA by 330%, Each INFINITY enhance increases Magic ATK by 62%, AoE ATK by 16%, and STA by 24%. Ally Aura: Increases by 190% and Magic ATK by 355%. Enemy Aura: Decreases ATK Speed by 5% and cooldown speed by 5%. Increases received AoE damage 582% and magic damage by 90%. Specialty 1: Upon using the Tempest of Frost skill, inflicts 9x additional damage. Upon using the Frost Explosion skill, inflicts 4x additional damage. Upon blowing up the Extreme Coldness mark, inflicts 6x damage. Upon using the Crying Soul skill, inﬂicts 12x damage (excluding Boss types). Specialty 2: Casts 1 Extreme Coldness Mark on enemy when hit. Receives only 7% damage if the received damage is more than 7% of your HP. Specialty 3: Upon casting Extreme Coldness Mark, reflects debuffs (2nd-phase, for 3 sec). Specialty 4: Upon casting 1 Extreme Coldness Mark, decreases enemy ATK Speed by 3% and cooldown speed by an additional 3% (excluding Boss types, 3rd-phase, for 9.6 sec, stacks up to 8 times). |passive2 = Embodiment of Frost |pEffect2 = Type: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 38 sec) Condition: Upon receiving fatal damage. Specialty: Becomes the Embodiment of Frost (2nd-phase, for 12 sec). * Embodiment of Frost Effects: Immune to all attacks. * Embodiment of Frost Effects (End of Duration): Stuns all enemies (ignores up to 2nd-phase immunities, 2nd-phase, for 4 sec). |passive3 = Soulcry |pEffect3 = Type: Arena Passive Personal Passive: Increases Magic ATK by 3400%. Additionally increases Magic ATK by 1700% for every ally mage. Ally Aura: Increases Magic ATK by 2600%, Additional Random Damage by 800%, and cooldown speed by 5%. Increases Magic ATK by 1300% and Additional Random Damage by 400% for every ally mage. Enemy Aura: Decreases cooldown speed by 5%. Decreases ATK Speed by 34% and increases received magic damage by 880% for every ally mage. Decreases ATK Speed by 34% and increases received magic damage by 880% for every ally mage. Specialty 1: Inflicts 4800% Skill damage on 1 enemy and nearby enemies upon normal attack in all battlefields. Inflicts 6x damage on 1 enemy and nearby enemies in Arena. Specialty 2: Upon becoming the Embodiment of Frost, stuns all enemies (ignoring 3rd-phase immunities and EVA, for 4 sec). Specialty 3: Resets all enemy cooldowns at the beginning and at the end of the duration of Embodiment of Frost (ignores immunities and EVA). |inficon1 = Increase Magic Damage |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increases your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Area of Effect Damage |infskill2 = AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increases your AoE ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increases your by 135%. |charskill = Frozen Time |charEffect = Type: Inﬁnity Passive Specialty 1: Upon using the Frost Explosion skill, increases stun duration to 10 sec. Inﬂicts 5x additional damage upon blowing up the seal. |Gaiaweaponname = Yggdrasil's Soul |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Arena) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases self DMG by 2600%. |GaiaweaponSS = Also, when "Frost Incarnation" is activated in Arena, remove all beneficial enemy effects (Tier 3). |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases self Ranged DMG by 5500%. |GaiaweaponU = When "Frost Incarnation" is activated in Arena, increases the AoE DMG the enemy receives by 1420% for 12 seconds. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 120% in Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}